1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of sanding devices. More particularly, but not way of limitation, the present invention relates to improvements in sanding blocks.
2. Related Art
Sanding pads and blocks have been described in many different forms. A recent type of sanding block is made expanded foam material having one or more abrasive surfaces. In one case, the abrasive surface is formed on one or more elongated sides of the block and is known in the art as having a feature of deformability so that the pressure applied can be varied to change the amount of sanding performed.
Other sanding blocks are generally integrally formed of rubber and typically include a first member having an intermediate portion and a pair of ends wherein a top surface of the first member is configured to be hand held and a bottom surface of each of the ends has retention surfaces therein and a second member having an intermediate portion and a pair of ends wherein a top surface of the first member is configured to be hand held and a bottom surface of each of the ends has retention surfaces therein and a second member having an intermediate portion connected to the intermediate portion of the first member and a pair of ends wherein a top surface of each end of the second member has a plurality of nails complimentary formed to respectively seat in one of the retention open surfaces. The respective first ends must be pried apart such that the nails are removed from the retention surfaces so that an end of a piece of sandpaper to hold the same in place. The second ends are likewise manipulated to retain the other end of the sandpaper.
Such sanding blocks have not, however, evolved to meet needs of the user. For instance, it is desirable to minimize fatigue to the user while maintaining the effectiveness of the sanding block. Such sanding blocks are presently formed with a smooth surface. Also, the rubber material employed in these blocks is relatively rigid, dense and heavy and difficult for the user to pry apart. This is particularly true for woman which are increasingly entering into the do-it-yourself market. Also, women find it difficult to use the present sanding block without breaking their finger nails.
The inventor of the instant invention has attempted to provide improvements in the field through the making of a polyurethane foam sanding block. While this did minimize fatigue to the user as well as provide a softer feel, these sanders like conventional rubber blocks did not provide a consistent flat surface when pressure was exerted on the same during sanding. For example, when applying pressure on the sander, these sanders bend creating uneven wear on the sanded surface.
There continues to be a need for an improved sanding block. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies of present holders of sanding blocks.